1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus, a control method for a control apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there exists a sheet processing apparatus capable of stacking a large amount of sheets output from a printing apparatus, e.g., in a printing system for POD (Pint On Demand). A large amount of sheets can be stacked by using such a sheet processing apparatus, but a problem about stability of a bundle of stacked sheets arises.
For example, in a case where books bound by tape are stacked, the thickness of the tape causes inclination of a bundle of stacked sheets. If books are further stacked, the inclination becomes larger and the bundle of stacked sheets is more likely to unpile.
Under the present circumstances, a method of providing a sensor at a stacking unit is known as a method for preventing inclination of a bundle of stacked sheets beyond an allowable range and preventing unpiling of the bundle.
This is a method of measuring the height of a sheet bundle by the sensor provided at the stacking unit and stopping output of sheets when the height reaches a predetermined value (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-139253).
In this method, however, output of sheets is stopped when the height of the sheet bundle reaches the predetermined value, and thus the number of sheets that can be output is smaller than the number of sheets that can be stacked on the staking unit. In other words, the number of sheets that can be stacked on the stacking unit is limited.